


Blessings

by fms_fangirl



Series: Jealous Time [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fms_fangirl/pseuds/fms_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell and Ciel have a surprising encounter just before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly Christmas fluff.
> 
> Grell and Undertaker have been in a relationship for about ten months - since [ A Wild Rose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4250385). Although events of [ The Lenten Season](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4700900/chapters/10734098) are very briefly mentioned, it is not necessary to have read it.

It wasn’t suitable to decorate Undertaker’s shop for Christmas, she knew, and had shown great restraint, confining all garlands and baubles to back rooms they shared. But the scents of Christmas - cinnamon, cloves and pine boughs - drifted out to permeate the shop with the aromas of the season.

Nor was it suitable for a Grim Reaper to be so excited about Christmas, but Grell couldn’t help herself.

“Stop it,” ordered a laughing voice.

Grell quickly put the gaily wrapped package back onto the little table by the fireplace. “I wasn’t going to open it,” she insisted. “I was simply curious.”

“Surely you can restrain yourself until tomorrow evening,” Undertaker laughed, catching her in his arms, “or I’ll lock your gift up in my workroom.”

She tipped her face up to him. “I’ll behave, darling. I promise.”

“See that you do.” He delivered a light slap to her rump. “It’s a pity you have to work tomorrow.”

“I know, but Ronald had arranged an elaborate dinner date without consulting the schedule. I told him to consider it my gift to him. And I haven’t done any collecting in ages. Just once or twice since I became an instructor. I’d hate to grow rusty.”

“Did your students enjoy themselves today?”

“Oh yes! It was such a lovely little party. We had punch and cakes and played silly games. Even William joined in.”

“He did?”

“He was quite disapproving at first. Thought my idea of a Christmas party for the new trainees was frivolous and unprofessional. But it’s their first Christmas since . . . ” her voice trailed off. “So many of them are still so confused and bewildered.”

“Wait until the New Year’s Eve party,” he chuckled, “when they see the Seniors making asses of themselves. They’ll be even more confused.”

“You are coming with me this year, aren’t you?” she wheedled. “I know you haven’t gone in years, but we simply must see in our first New Year together and I have to attend. Gracious! I’ll never forget the first time William and I went. He looked absolutely appalled the whole time - couldn’t believe that the distinguished Seniors and Council members would behave like that.”

“William hasn’t changed much.”

“That’s not fair,” she protested. “He has changed - a lot. Especially over the past year. He quite got into the spirit of things today. He’s remarkably good at Charades.”

“What was in that punch you were drinking?” he asked, but was distracted by a noise from the bedroom. “Grell . . . ” he said slowly.

“Oh darling! Please don’t be annoyed. I promised I would take care of it and I will.”

“We talked about this, my dear. I’m sorry, but we can’t keep a dog here in the shop.”

“I know. I’ll take her to Battersea tomorrow, but, right now, I’m letting her out of the bedroom.”

“She had better not have messed on the bed again or I’ll see to her disposal myself.”

“You wouldn’t!” she shrieked, opening the door and scooping up a tiny bundle of reddish fur. “Look at her. She’s so sweet.” She thrust her squirming burden at Undertaker, whose stern words were completely belied by his foolish grin when the puppy’s little pink tongue swiped his face.

“She is, I agree, but she is of no use to anyone about here. Not with that limp and people in this neighbourhood cannot afford to keep pets for sentimental reasons.”

“I know,” she sighed, nuzzling the dog’s silky ears, “but I would like to find a home for her. Poor little thing.”

“Just be sure she stays back here in our rooms until you do. I can’t have a puppy scurrying around the shop when I have clients. It really wouldn’t be suitable and I am expecting callers.”

Grell filled a bowl with water and placed it on the floor alongside a plate of finely minced meat. She watched the puppy wolf it down with amusement. “I’ll keep an eye on her and stay out of the way.”

“I don’t think you’ll want to when you see who it is. There have been several drownings lately and the marks on the bodies suggest they weren’t accidents. Sebastian and the Earl should be here any minute.”

She crouched down to fondle the little dog’s head. “Maybe I’ll pop out to say hello,” she said with a grin. “I haven’t seen Sebastian in months.”

“As long as that’s all you’re planning to do.”

“Really darling!” she stood and twined her arms around his neck. “And you claim not to be a jealous man.” She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. “Get rid of him quickly and I’ll show you whom I really want.”

“I was only teasing, my dear, but I can hear them at the door now. I’m going to take Sebastian down to my workroom to inspect the body. Drowning victims are not pleasant to look at; I would prefer the boy didn’t see it.”

“Go on then. I don’t think Ciel will be too brokenhearted if I don’t come out to greet him.”

She could hear their voices through the door to the shop. Sebastian, as smooth and unctuous as ever and Ciel, petulantly complaining. Undertaker prevailed, but she knew he would. The door had not been completely closed. She could see the boy wandering around the shop and was seized with an unexpected pang of compassion for him.

A child shouldn’t be poking about a dusty undertaker’s shop, investigating a gruesome death two days before Christmas. Her own childhood had been marred by the early death of her mother, a stern autocratic father and the constant knowledge that something was wrong; that she somehow didn’t fit into her own skin, but her memories of Christmas were happy. She strode out into the shop, carefully closing the door, despite the puppy’s protests.

“Would you care for a cup of tea while you’re waiting?”

Ciel looked up, startled, from the open casket he had been inspecting. “Grell! I didn’t realize you were here. Shouldn’t you have flung yourself at Sebastian on our entrance?”

“Not anymore, dear,” she laughed. “I might tease him a little, but my days of throwing myself at other men are over.”

“Quite,” he said uncomfortably.

“Have a biscuit at least,” she said, proffering a jar. “Are you spending Christmas in London this year?”

He took one and nibbled at it. “No. We are here to investigate at Her Majesty’s request and pick up the last of the gifts.” He lapsed into glum silence.

Did nothing give this boy pleasure? “So you’re spending Christmas at the Manor. Have you decorated?”

“The servants wanted a tree. I told Sebastian to see to it.”

“Oh yes,” she smiled. “Those odd servants of yours. They seem quite devoted to you. Are these gifts for them?”

“I suppose so. Sebastian will have chosen something suitable for them, no doubt. I’ve left everything up to him. He seems far more interested in celebrating Christmas than I am.” He wandered across the shop to study a selection of funerary urns.

“You know,” she said softly, “your aunt told me once that you used to love Christmas. It hurt her to see how cold you had become, how you turned your back on simple things that could give you joy.”

Ciel whirled to face her. “I would prefer that you not discuss my aunt,” he hissed.

“It would hurt her even more to see what a hideously selfish monster you’ve become.”

“Be silent!” he shouted.

“There are a great many people who care about you and your happiness,” she continued as if he had not spoken. “Finny and Baldroy and that funny little maid of yours; they adore you. Then there’s Tanaka. He would die for you. Not to mention Prince Soma and Agni.”

“How dare you speak to me this way?” he muttered.

She stalked across the shop and grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, so that their faces were inches apart. “Because Undertaker is very fond of you and worries about your welfare. Heaven knows why.” She bared her teeth at him, laughing as he flinched and released him.

He remained silent for a long moment. “You don’t mention Sebastian,” he finally said.

“No, I don’t,” she said with a faint smile. “He is incapable of true feeling as you would understand. If your contract were to end tomorrow, he would disappear and never think of you again. You know that and it frightens you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! I only care about my revenge.”

“Exactly. Selfish beyond all belief. Undertaker speaks so highly of your father. How disappointed he would be in you today.” That was cruel, she knew, and felt a moment of remorse when she watched the pain flicker across his face. Her voice softened. “Would it be that difficult to let the people who care about you see you happy for one day? Would it be impossible for you to concern yourself personally with their happiness for just one day?”

“If you must know, I did choose some special blend tea for Tanaka,” he admitted.

Grell perched herself on a coffin and repressed a smile as Ciel tried to hoist himself onto one opposite her. She hopped down and boosted him up without a word and took a seat next to him, swinging her legs back and forth.

“And I reminded Sebastian of Mey-Rin’s favourite colour.”

“I see. So you are not quite as indifferent to them as you would like to appear.” She noted with amusement that Ciel had begun to swing his legs in time with hers. “What about the others?”

“I did suggest that Baldroy could use a new match safe. It’s far too dangerous when he tries to light his cigarettes with a flame thrower, especially inside. And it doesn’t take much to make Finny happy, as long as he is outside. I noticed that he needed some waterproof boots. I might have mentioned it to Sebastian.”

“How nice. I’m sure they’ll all be very pleased. What about Lady Elizabeth?”

“I told Sebastian to choose something for her.”

“Don’t you think she’d prefer something you selected yourself?”

“I have no idea of what she would like.”

“Oh come now,” Grell scolded. “You’ve known her all your life. You must know what she likes.”

“Something cute or fluffy, I guess,” he said, rolling his visible eye.  
“Cute and fluffy, you say?’ She jumped down from the casket and opened the door to the back. Gathering the tiny dog, who shot out like a flash, into her arms, she held it out to Ciel and deposited it in his arms. “Something like this?”

He smiled as the puppy licked his face and stroked the little head. “It is cute. Where did it come from? I can hardly give Elizabeth some flea-ridden mongrel.”

“I found her in the alley two weeks ago. She had an injured leg. She’ll always have a limp, I imagine, but I assure you she doesn’t have fleas. Not anymore,” she grinned.

“Do you think Elizabeth would like it?”

“I do. Especially if it was a gift from you.”

“Does she have a name?”

Before Grell could answer, the door to Undertaker’s workshop opened.

“Young Master! What on earth do you have there?”

“Oh hello Bassy dear,” she laughed. “I should have thought it was obvious. It’s a puppy.”

“I’m going to give her to Lizzie for Christmas.” He glanced at Grell, who helped him down, crossed the room to Sebastian and placed it in his arms.

“But, my lord,” he said, staring down distastefully at the bundle of fur, “I have already selected a suitable gift for Lady Elizabeth.”

“It doesn’t matter. This is what I am giving her.”

Grell dissolved into giggles as the puppy began to lick Sebastian’s face and drool down his shirtfront. “I think she likes you, Sebby.”

Ciel joined her laughter. “She certainly does. Maybe we should keep her.”

“Er - no, my lord.” Sebastian held her an arm’s length away from himself. “You are correct. This will make a very fine gift for Lady Elizabeth.”

“I am so glad you agree,” he said with a conspiratorial smirk at Grell.

“Then that’s settled,” she said. “I’m so happy to think that she will be going to a good home. She’s very well behaved, but you might want to get some extra newspaper, Sebastian.”

“Indeed.”

“Do you have an old blanket or something of that sort?” Ciel asked. “It’s chilly and we have a long ride home. I don’t want Grell to get cold.”

“Grell?”

“Of course.” He glanced from the red fur to the puppy’s adoring eyes, fixed on Sebastian’s face. “A suitable name, don’t you think?”

“Very suitable.” Undertaker was choking with laughter.

Grell found an old shawl and wrapped it around her namesake. “Goodbye, dear,” she said, kissing it on the top of the head. “I know you’ll be very happy in your new home.”

“Come, my lord. It is already dark and we have a long journey. I will acquaint you with what I have discovered from Undertaker on our return.” He marched from the shop holding the puppy as if it would burn him.

“Bye-bye Bassy darling,” she called after him. “Lovely to see you again.”

Ciel was struggling with the top button of his coat. She approached him and fastened it. “Happy Christmas, Ciel,” she said softly as she tucked his scarf around his neck.

He rested his hand on hers for an instant. “Happy Christmas, Grell.”

“What on earth did you two talk about?” Undertaker asked while he locked the shop and lowered the blinds. “That’s the happiest I remember seeing him in years.”

“Nothing much. Just a little chit-chat about his Christmas plans. Now come and eat, dear. I’ve made lamb stew and they delivered the goose for Christmas dinner earlier. It’s hanging in the larder.”

He took a seat at the table and began to eat the generous plateful of stew she had ladled out. “At least you solved the problem of the puppy. That was quite an ingenious solution. And to think that Sebastian will have another Grell to torment him,” he chuckled.

“No doubt Lady Elizabeth will decide the name isn’t cute enough, but between her and Paula, she’ll be the most pampered dog in England.”

“I don’t think she’ll change the name; not if Ciel chose it.”

“Poor thing!” Grell sighed. “I don’t waste too much time in pitying humans, but I do feel sorry for that girl.”

Undertaker looked up from his plate. Meat juices dripped from the piece of bread he was holding. “Why?”

“Because she loves him beyond all reason and he is going to break her heart one day. He is fond of her, but, once the contract is completed, he will leave her without a moment’s thought.”

“Not necessarily,” he said slowly. “There is more of his father in him than he realizes. He was a man who could and did love deeply.”

“If you say so,” she sniffed.

“I know you don’t like Ciel, but you were very sweet with him today. It did me good to see him smiling and laughing.”

“Perhaps I don’t dislike him as much as I thought,” she admitted. “It bothered me earlier, to see him so gloomy. A boy shouldn’t be spending the days before Christmas wrapped up in some brutal murder.”

“He shouldn’t, but that is the legacy of the Phantomhives and the contract with Sebastian only makes things worse. I loved his father and others of his family. I would wish for better for him.”

Grell laid her hand over his. “So the queen’s watchdog has a guardian of his own? Will you ever confront Sebastian over the fate of his soul?”

“If it comes to it, yes.”

“Then I shall be at your side when you do. Madam Red loved him. Perhaps, I can make amends.” Grell could feel Undertaker’s hand, clutching convulsively around her own. She managed not to wince as his nails dug into her skin. “After all, darling, you fought a mighty battle for my soul,” she said softly as her fingers unconsciously sought out the streak of silver in her hair. “I can do no less for someone you care about.”

They were silent for a long moment until she began to giggle. “Your sleeve is in your plate. It’s soaked with gravy.”

“Drat,” he muttered, lifting his arm. “I’ll go change.”

“Don’t bother, darling,” she laughed. “I was planning to get you out of your clothes as soon as we had eaten. I’ll clear up here and join you in a few minutes.”

Humming to herself, she washed the dishes quickly. Her memories of Christmas during her life were fragmented, but she recalled the great Yule log that burned for twelve days, the servants’ party her father hosted every year and the brisk, chilly walk to the village church on Christmas Eve. It was odd that she had almost no recollection of any gifts she had received, simply memories of warmth and good food and a rare shared moment with her father when he allowed her a tiny glass of port after the meal.

But gifts were so much more than fancy baubles, gaudily wrapped. She thought of William, for once free of his preoccupied frown, joining in the games that day. The faces of her young charges, flushed with pleasure when she praised their progress, Ronald’s hug and sheepish kiss on her cheek when she volunteered to cover his collections on Christmas Eve and Undertaker, waiting for her now, who made her feel cherished and feminine and beautiful. Those were the things that had no price and she was suddenly glad that she had been able to share them with a boy who was supposed to have everything.


End file.
